


Making Waves

by RedKingKelly



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, BAMF Uzumaki Kushina, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Gen, Hokage!Kushina, Shit goes down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKingKelly/pseuds/RedKingKelly
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina had always said she wanted to be Hokage. She thought that dream out of reach when her husband got the hat instead, but apparently not. Kushina has just been given her newly-deceased husband's job, and that, along with raising her newborn jinchuuriki son, is going to be one hell of a challenge. If anyone's up for it though, it's the Habanero. Konoha's in for a big shock.





	1. Godaime

_‘Well,’_ Uzumaki Kushina mused to herself. _‘That was unexpected.’_

Since she’d first moved to Konoha, when she was only ten years old, Kushina had been determined to earn the respect of her peers. So she’d announced that she was going to become Hokage. Since being the leader of one of the Great Five Hidden Villages went quite nicely with her desire to create peace, the plan seemed pretty good to her. But then Minato-kun had become the goddamn Kiroii Senko no Konoha and single-handedly finished (and won) the Third Great Shinobi War, casually cementing his place as the Yondaime.

Kushina had thought her goal out of reach, which she was perfectly fine with, to be completely honest. If anybody would be able to make Konoha strong again and somehow find peace, it would be Minato-kun. With the help of his lovely wife, of course.

And THEN, the stupid idiot had gone and got himself – alongside Sarutobi-sama – killed! Sacrificed himself like a good little Hokage and left her behind with their newborn jinchūriki son. The days after the bijū had been defeated were a blur to Kushina. She’d looked after her baby boy, tried to put off mourning until the village was in less turmoil, done some recovery of her own (giving birth and having a gargantuan yōko yanked out of her gave her the right to some downtime, Kushina believed), and spent a lot of time with Mikoto.

At least, until the Daimyo arrived in Konoha. She’d gone to see him, knowing that he liked her and wanting to be useful, even if it was just entertaining diplomats. Blah blah blah, they’d talked, she told him about the attack and what Mikoto told her was being done in terms of fix-up, and he’d invited her to the meeting that he was holding with the council and the shinobi with powerful standing. She’d gone in hoping that they wouldn’t be stupid enough to give the hat to that Hebi-creep, Orochimaru. She’d come out Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

* * *

 

Kushina slowly made her way through the Uchiha district, intent on getting her son and going home to think. Actually, she’d better grab Mikoto too while she was at it. That woman always helped her to think better, and if she had to kidnap her best friend in order to think, then so be it. After all, she was Hokage, and she could kidnap her shinobi as she liked. Kushina let out a slightly hysterical giggle, causing a few passersby to look at her oddly. Peh. Had they just been made Hokage?! No? Because that was _her_ , dattebane!

Finally she came to the Clan Head’s house. Now, did she knock and wait, or did she take immediate action? As if there was ever a choice.

“MIKOTO-CHAAAAAN! GET THE BOYS READY ‘CAUSE YOU’RE BRINGING THEM WITH YOU BACK TO MIIIIINE! WE NEED TO TAAAALK!”

There. Kushina rocked back and forth on her heels in satisfaction. That oughta get her moving.

* * *

 

Sure enough, barely five minutes later, Mikoto came out the front door holding Naruto, followed by five year old Itachi carrying little Sasuke.

“Kushina-chan, what is going on?” Mikoto asked as Kushina swooped in to reclaim her son.

The redhead paused in her cooing and cuddling to send Mikoto a Look. The type of look that told the Uchiha matriarch that Kushina actually did want to have a serious talk, that she was dealing with something huge, and was in danger of being overwhelmed. Somehow, Mikoto didn’t think that Kushina had finally given in and started mourning her husband.

All the way from the Uchiha compound to the Hokage’s residence, Mikoto wondered what could have happened. She was certain it had nothing to do with Naruto or Minato, or Kushina would have barged her way into Mikoto’s home and told all right then and there. She had just come from a meeting with the Daimyo; maybe it was to do with that.

Mikoto followed her friend into the Hokage’s residence, vaguely wondering when Kushina would have to move, now that Minato wasn’t Hokage anymore.

Kushina stopped once she reached the living room. “Itachi-chan, would you mind watching over both of the boys while I talk with your Kaa-san?”

Mikoto’s darling little boy nodded solemnly, large black eyes steady. She sighed quietly. Her precious child was so mature, much too old for his age. That was the price of being an Uchiha clan genius. That was the price of being the Clan Head’s firstborn son, and of being born into a world of war.

When Itachi was settled with the two infants in little Naruto’s nursery, Mikoto sat comfortably in Kushina’s living room and watched the redhead pace. She appeared to be deep in thought, her face a mask of concentration. Mikoto waited patiently, knowing that Kushina probably hadn’t thought too much on whatever it was before she showed up at the Uchiha compound, and was likely working it out for herself at the moment. Although Kushina often said that she wouldn’t be able to function without either Minato (God rest his soul) or Mikoto, the Uchiha matriarch knew that her friend only really needed them as sounding boards, or trustworthy listeners to her ranting/venting. So Mikoto sat back, and waited until the other woman was ready to share.

* * *

 

“And then, and THEN, he was all like, ‘I am pleased to announce that my decision as to the identity of the Godaime Hokage has been made’ and I was just like, oh God please don’t be Orochimaru or Danzō, coz you know they’re both shady, Miko-chan. But then he said ‘My choice for Godaime Hokage is… Uzumaki Kushina’. That’s ME, Mikoto! He made me Godaime!”

Mikoto stared wide-eyed at her friend, who had thrown her hands up in the air and collapsed back into the sofa next to the Uchiha with her last statement. Her brain was having trouble processing the information overload.

The Daimyo. Leader of all of Hi no Kuni. Had made Kushina, KUSHINA. Godaime Hokage. Uzumaki Kushina, the _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero), had just been made the leader of Konohagakure. To replace her deceased husband.

Oh God, poor Kushina had just been given the job her husband had died doing. With that revelation clearing away all confusion – for now – Mikoto reached over and pulled her friend into her, holding the slender redhead close as the realization finally began to settle in and she started trembling.

“I’m the Hokage, Mikoto-chan. Minato-kun has only been gone for a week, and they’re giving me his job.” Tears were welling up in Kushina’s wide violet eyes. It shook Mikoto to the core to see Kushina crying; it had only happened a handful of times in all the years that they had known each other. All her maternal instincts were rising to the fore, and the urge to take the Daimyo to task for his insensitivity was strong. First though, Kushina needed comfort.

“Do not think about it as replacing Minato-kun, Kushina-chan. Think about it as inheriting his dream, as taking up the reins of his cause, now that he can’t.” Mikoto noticed that the tears were slowing, and the familiar fire was beginning to rekindle in the new Hokage’s eyes. “Besides,” she added with an unusual twinkle in her Uchiha-black eyes. “Think of all the fun you can have with the council, as the leader of the village.”

Mikoto watched in satisfaction as Kushina threw her head back with a triumphant cackle, determination and mischief written all over her face.

This, she felt, would be the start of something big, and beautiful, and absolutely batshit insane. The Uzumaki Era had begun.


	2. Reactions

Jiraiya had to admit, of all the possible candidates he’d had in mind for Godaime, Uzumaki Kushina had not been one of them. Of course, thinking on it, the Daimyo had been right on the mark with this decision.

Kushina-chan was strong, possibly the strongest kunoichi in Konoha’s current forces bar Tsunade, and everybody in the village knew the fiery redhead didn’t take anybody’s shit. Actually, he was fairly sure everybody in _every_ village knew of the Akai Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot Blooded Habanero). She was clever, far more so than her explosive persona let on, and she never missed a trick. Her reputation was just as fearsome and widespread as her husband’s; Konoha’s Habanero was almost as legendary as the Yellow Flash.

Jiraiya chuckled to himself. Just the thought of his dearly departed student’s wife being in charge made him kind of want to stick around. The chaos that she was sure to bring!

However, as much as the Gama-Sennin wanted to stay and celebrate with the new Hokage, he had a job to do. He had a duty to ensure that none of the other villages caught wind of just how bad Konohagakure’s situation was, and find out if any of them planned to take advantage of this sudden misfortune.

He smirked, dark eyes glimmering with hidden mischief. It would just be a shame that he wouldn’t be able to see how those wrinkled old know-it-alls on the council reacted when Kushina-chan put them in their place. Jiraiya had been wanting to do exactly that for years. Maybe he could hang around for just a few more days…

No. Sucky as it was, Jiraiya was the only person with a network wide enough, and the ability to get information back quick enough to be useful in this instance. He would simply have to come back home ASAP and see exactly what changes Uzumaki Kushina had wrought in his absence. He wondered how the villagers would cope with their somewhat crazy new leader.

* * *

 

Orochimaru seethed. He paced in his hidden laboratory and fumed, imagining all the ways that he could kill that insufferable little Daimyo, and all the experiments that he could do using Uzumaki Kushina’s body.

Having his sensei pass him over for that young blond bastard was one thing; even Orochimaru could acknowledge that after the Kiroii Senko won them the war, it only made sense to give him the hat, much as he loathed it. But this! Orochimaru had always hated Hi no Kuni’s fool Daimyo, and this decision only cemented it. Once again being denied the hat, being denied the acknowledgement of his skills and prowess, being denied the seat only for it to be given to the little Uzushio no Hime… It was enough to make his blood boil in his veins.

That redheaded brat would feel his wrath.

Oh yes, Orochimaru nodded to himself in satisfaction. Uzumaki Kushina would feel the full extent of his rage… One day.

* * *

 

“Repeat that again, Mikoto, I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

Uchiha Mikoto giggled. “Kushina,” Fugaku nodded. He had heard that part. “Has been made,” yes, that part too. “The Godaime Hokage of Konoha.” See, that part there, that was where Fugaku was having trouble understanding.

Uzumaki Kushina – Hokage? He shuddered. The kind of carnage that she would impart on the village if she was left to run things! What was the Daimyo thinking?!

His wife must have read his thoughts, because she tapped his nose reprovingly. “Kushina-chan will make a wonderful Hokage.” she told him.

Fugaku stared at her. Was Mikoto insane? Had she been spending too much time with the Habanero? Did she even realize what she was saying?

When Mikoto’s pretty porcelain features frowned at him, Fugaku gathered that he must have voiced these thoughts aloud. “You may not personally like her, Fugaku, but you know very well that Kushina-chan is an extremely capable kunoichi, and an excellent leader. She is our new Godaime, and she has one-hundred percent earned that position.” Mikoto told him sternly.

That, more than anything, was what made Fugaku really sit back and think about it. Mikoto rarely spoke to him in such a way, so he always paid attention when she did.

So. Uzumaki Kushina. Aside from being loud, impatient, and notoriously short-tempered, what else did he really know about his wife’s best friend?

She was one of the few survivors of Uzushiogakure. That Fugaku knew for sure, as Kushina had come running for Mikoto the minute she got the news. And she was indirectly related to the Shodai’s wife, so bloodline wasn’t a problem (not that that was supposed to be an issue in a shinobi village). She had been married to the Yondaime (a closely kept secret), so she had to have some idea of what the job entailed. The widespread awe and fear of her within the shinobi forces wasn’t without cause; her power surpassed even her legendary temper, and she always delivered when she promised someone an asskicking.

Okay, so maybe she qualified on the power spectrum. Uzumaki Kushina was one of the biggest kunoichi powerhouses that Fugaku had ever heard of. But a Hokage had to have more than power. They had to be clever, and cunning, and ruthless. Diplomatic. Patient. All sorts of things that Uzumaki most certainly was not. And no matter what Mikoto said, Fugaku was going to have to see it to believe it in regards to the Habanero’s status as Godaime.

* * *

 

“You have to help me, Kakashi-kun. I don’t think I can do this without you and Mikoto-chan.”

Kakashi’s head was spinning. The young jōnin held his sensei’s baby boy on his lap (awkwardly, because he was so terrifyingly small and fragile), and gazed into his sensei’s wife’s wide violet eyes. Godaime. Minato-sensei’s widowed wife was going to be his successor.

“’Kashi-kun?” Kushina questioned worriedly when the cycloptic teen remained silent. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Kakashi blushed under the woman’s scrutiny. “Oh yes, I’m fine, Kushina-neesama. I was just shocked. And, ano…” He trailed off uncertainly.

“Come on, ‘Kashi-kun, you know you can talk to me.” Kushina coaxed him.

“Ano, I’m not sure if I should say congratulations or not.” Kakashi admitted shamefully.

She laughed, beautifully bright red hair flying as she tossed her head back. Kakashi could definitely see why his amazing sensei had fallen for Uzumaki Kushina. She was life personified. “Oh, Kakashi-kun. You think too hard. Would you mean it?” At his confused, one-eyed squint, Kushina clarified. “If you said it, would you mean it?”

Kakashi barely took a moment to think before he nodded. Of course he would mean it. Kushina-neesama had definitely earned the position, Yondaime’s wife or not.

She smiled at him. “Then say it.”

For the first time since he had heard of Minato-sensei’s passing, Hatake Kakashi gave a genuine smile. “Congratulations, Godaime-sama.”

* * *

 

Homura and Koharu were worried. Uzumaki Kushina wouldn’t have been their first choice for the position of Godaime. She had potential, no doubt about it, but she didn’t have quite the same leadership quality that Minato had possessed, which made them so accepting when Sarutobi chose the youngster as his successor.

There was also the fact that she was even more foolishly idealistic than Minato and Hiruzen put together. They were not certain that she presently had what it took to run a shinobi village, especially considering they had been at war only a year ago. Kushina was bullheaded and hot-tempered; not exactly the first qualities that one would look for in a Hokage.

Utatane Koharu shook her head slightly, sipping on her tea. “She will not accept advice from us, you realize.”

Mitokado Homura inclined his head, frowning pensively. “She had accused us of meddling often enough.” Truly, the girl had no sense of tact or diplomacy. “But surely even Uzumaki Kushina would not be foolish enough to think she can run a village on her own?”

“No, I think not,” Koharu replied assuredly. “It is not that she will not listen to advice; it is that she will not listen if it comes from us.”

Homura hummed thoughtfully. “So who will she listen to?”

“The Jōnin-Commander, certainly. Nara Shikaku has always had a good relationship with her.”

“At least he has some sense in his head,” Homura sniffed. “Who else?”

“I think Jiraiya and Tsunade go without saying,” Koharu told him. “Although they were always just as bad as Hiruzen, at least before Tsunade lost herself.” She added disapprovingly.

Homura’s lips thinned in displeasure. He could understand the anguish that Tsunade must have felt, losing both her brother and her lover so close together, but that was no excuse for her to abandon her village in their time of need; namely, the Third Shinobi World War, and even now, after the Kyūbi attack. Hiruzen had been far too soft on Tsunade-hime.

“What of the ANBU Commander?” He questioned.

Koharu took another sip of her tea. “She is unaware of his identity at the moment, but that will soon change. I do not think they have had much contact thus far, so it will all depend of her first impression of him. Uzumaki Kushina relies on those, I’ve noticed.” Koharu’s distaste was clear.

“Could he be our voice, do you think?” Homura asked doubtfully. The ANBU Commander was an independent man; he would likely not be at all cooperative.

“Doubtful,” Homura’s female counterpart echoed his thoughts. “Although with luck, he might steer her in the right direction of his own accord.”

The old man let out a tired sigh. “We will have our work cut out for us with this one.”

* * *

 

Shimura Danzō didn’t think he had ever been quite so infuriated. Namikaze Minato was one thing; he was an idealistic fool, but at least he was somewhat sensible, and able to listen to reason.

His foreigner wife, on the other hand… he didn’t know what that senile diplomat was thinking, making the Habanero Hokage! She was a menace! A disgrace! She would run Konohagakure into the ground, trying to be friends with everyone and spreading her desire for peace and harmony.

Danzō scoffed. There was no such thing as harmony in the shinobi world. The girl would learn, one way or another. He would not allow her to weaken Konoha. If that meant leaving the shadows and taking charge of the Great Tree itself, then so be it. His village would remain the strongest, whatever it took.


	3. Secrets

Kushina stared down at the people of Konoha – _her_ people – and felt warmth rushing through her veins. They had finished gaping at her, and were now cheering, whooping and laughing. There were a few faces Kushina spotted sporting expressions that said they were expecting certain doom, but she didn’t mind. They were probably right. Things would definitely be changing around here, and every single person in the village would have to accept it – even if Kushina had to drag them kicking and screaming into her vision of peace.

“Alright, alright!” She called out laughingly. A hush gradually settled over the gathered crowd, and Kushina was once again struck by how much power she held over these people. It was a little terrifying, to be completely honest. “I’m sure most of you never even considered me as the Godaime, and I’m not going to lie, neither did I. However,” Kushina let her smile fade, a more solemn expression taking its place. “Just because it was unexpected will not stop me from doing everything I can to be the leader that Konohagakure deserves. I will keep our village safe, and I will keep my people happy – that’s a promise, dattebane!”

The village roared. A storm of applause and cheering rose up from the crowd, causing Kushina’s smile to come back at full force. It was indescribably amazing, to be the focus of that much positive attention. “Maa,” she laughed, gesturing for everybody to calm down. “Thank you all for supporting and having faith in me,” Kushina hoped her sincerity was reaching them all. “And I hope that I am deserving of that faith.” With that, she turned and walked to where the three Elders were watching her, cocking her head questioningly.

“Good enough for you?” She asked cheekily.

The old bat sighed. “I know that you know we only want what is best for Konohagakure, Godaime.”

Kushina narrowed her eyes. “I also know that we have different ideas about what really is best for the village.” Seeing the old bastard Danzō open his mouth, no doubt to spout some form of bullshit, Kushina went on. “But let’s not get into that yet! It’s my first day, I think I’ve got more important things to do than to argue with you lot.” Snickering as three wrinkled faces tightened in reaction to her implied slight, Kushina sailed back inside the tower, heading straight for her new office, where Mikoto was waiting with her baby boy.

* * *

 

Nara Shikaku was amused. Appointing the Habanero to be Hokage possibly wasn’t the wisest decision, but he supported it anyway. Although younger, Kushina and Minato were both people that he had always got along well with, and he was also one of the few people who were aware that the two had married.

He slightly pitied the poor girl, for having to take on the job that had killed her husband, but Shikaku knew she would never accept it. Uzumaki Kushina was a strong kunoichi – _woman_ – and she would do her damnedest to continue what Minato had started.

He knocked on the door to the Hokage’s office, grinning despite himself when a cheery voice called for him to enter. Letting himself in, Shikaku wasn’t surprised at all to find Uchihas Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke also present. Coming to a halt in front of the desk that Kushina was perched _on_ instead of _behind_ , Shikaku dipped into a low bow.

“Congratulations, Godaime-sama.”

She laughed, waving him off with a pleased grin. “Thank you, Shikaku-san.” The bundle in her arms gurgled and waved its fists around just outside of the blanket, as though it was replying too.

Noticing where his attention had focused, Kushina laughed again. “Would you like to hold him, Shikaku-san?”

Shikaku knew full well that when a woman voluntarily offered up her child for a hold, it was _not_ an offer. He obligingly held his arms out for Kushina to deposit her offspring in, inwardly praying that he wouldn’t drop the infant. His own son, Shikamaru, wasn’t a very fidgety baby; in fact, Shikaku occasionally found himself checking to make sure the boy was still breathing.

The first thing Shikaku took notice of when Kushina placed her son in the cradle of his arms was the head of tufty blond hair. “He really is Minato’s son, isn’t he?” Shikaku said when bright blue eyes blinked up at him. There would be no hiding the fact that the Yellow Flash had procreated.

“Mm-hm!” Kushina hummed in agreement. “Even if he didn’t look like Minato, I wouldn’t have hidden it. They both deserve more than that.”

“Not that I don’t agree, Godaime-sama-“

“Stop, stop,” Kushina interrupted, waving her hands in his face. Mikoto giggled in the background. “Titles only in formal situations. Call me Kushina, Shikaku-san.”

He nodded, a wry smile pulling at his lips. “Kushina, then. Are you not worried about Iwagakure’s reaction to their most hated enemy’s progeny?”

Violet eyes narrowed at him. Shikaku couldn’t quite figure out what she was thinking; she wasn’t displeased with him (he had a lot of practice reading that expression from Yoshino), but it was rather more intense than he was used to seeing from the lighthearted kunoichi. It was more like… she was examining him?

That was it, Shikaku realized. Kushina was trying to decide if she could trust him or not, which likely meant that he was missing something, a piece of the puzzle. Mikoto, holding baby Sasuke and hovering quietly in the background, obviously already knew what it was.

“We can take care of Iwa, should they try anything,” Kushina suddenly stated, apparently having come to a decision. “Those bastards will be the least of my baby’s problems.”

Iwa was never the least of anybody’s problems, in Shikaku’s opinion, but whatever Kushina’s secret was, it was…

Huge.

Or, more accurately, it was ginormous, nine-tailed, and made entirely of chakra.

Shikaku stared, wide-eyed at the infant in his arms. A jinchūriki. Minato had sealed the Kyūbi into his own son.

“I see you’ve realized,” Kushina said, smiling sadly at her son. “As expected from Shikaku-san.”

Shikaku wasn’t sure what to say. Like mother, like son? Somehow, he didn’t think that would go over too well.

“Does anybody else know?” Was what ended up coming out of his mouth.

Kushina shook her head. “Only Mikoto, Kakashi-kun, and Jiraiya-sensei.”

“Are you going to _tell_ anybody else?” The advisory council would be relieved to still have a jinchūriki, Shikaku was certain. Even if he was an infant. But the shinobi… He couldn’t predict for certain how the masses would react, should they find out. Glancing at the bundle in his arms, Shikaku felt pity. To be subjected to this kind of life, right from the start – it was beyond cruel.

Then again, Shikaku thought, darting his gaze to Kushina’s loving eyes for a split second, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

Kushina huffed out a breath, moving to sit behind the desk. “I’m still unsure. That’s why I called you here. The only people I’m going to tell for sure are the ANBU Commander and our guards, and those stupid old farts on the council. I won’t risk them undermining me if they ever found out that I’d kept it from them.” She was glowering at one spot on her desk, violet-grey eyes practically burning a hole through the wood.

There was a rustle, and a quiet murmur from behind him, and Shikaku resisted the urge to turn around and see what Mikoto was doing. As it turned out, he didn’t need to, because little Itachi had come wandering into sight, far more gracefully than a five year old had any right to be. The Uchiha heir came to a halt in front of the Hokage, staring up at her with large black eyes, and Shikaku had the errant thought that Uchiha Fugaku’s child was also far more solemn than he had a right to be. This child, tiny and young as he was, couldn’t truly be called a child.

“Kushina-bachan, up.”

Shikaku’s lips tilted up in an involuntary smile. The kid was pretty cute, and (no doubt taught by Mikoto) knew just how to use that cuteness. Kushina squealed loudly, hands sneaking under the boy’s uplifted arms to latch onto his waist, lifting him into her lap. There was no doubt that the five year old was far too intelligent and independent to be using demands often heard from toddlers, but there was also no doubt that it had worked; some of the tension had leaked from Kushina’s shoulders as she cuddled the kid.

Now that she was feeling more relaxed, Kushina once again met Shikaku’s eyes, smiling wryly. “So aside from those senile old fossils and my ANBU, who else do you think I could tell, Shikaku-san? Or _should_ tell, I guess.”

It was a weighty pressure, the Jōnin Commander realized, to be entrusted with such a decision. Having the information was one thing; choosing who to distribute it to was another entirely. “I think you should tell the entire ANBU Corps, Godaime-sama,” he spoke slowly, opposing the way his thoughts were racing. “They’ll need to be extra alert in his protection, and it’s something they’ll need to know should any threats to him or the village appear.”

Kushina nodded, one corner of her mouth quirking up slightly. “I figured I would have to,” she said. “It’s going to be different for my poor baby, than it was for Mito-sama and me. We were grown, and understood what we were taking on; it was nobody’s business but ours, and whoever else we chose. Besides the Hokage, of course,” she added, chuckling lightly. “But for Naruto…”

Shikaku saw her arms tighten momentarily around the child in her lap. He resisted the urge to do the same with Naruto; infants were terrifyingly delicate and he had no idea how to handle them.

“As for the rest of the shinobi, I think that’s up to you, Kushina. As the Hokage and his mother, it’s your decision if you want people to know his status.” Shikaku gently stroked a finger down Naruto’s soft cheek and watched crystal blue eyes blink sleepily up at him. “They don’t need to know, and it won’t change anything if they don’t. But it might be a good idea to tell them anyway.”

The redhead nodded, absently smoothing Itachi’s hair back from his face. “Jinchūriki are, as a rule, not well-treated by the general populace, but if I tell them that I held the Kyūbi before this, they won’t really have a leg to stand on, will they? And he’s my son; he’s genetically predisposed to holding the stupid thing.” Kushina shook her head, forcing her unusually bitter expression into something more upbeat. “At least he’ll always have us, right, Itachi-chan? My baby won’t ever have to be alone.”

Itachi inclined his little head. “I’ll take care of him, Kushina-bachan.”

Both Kushina and Mikoto cooed at the child, and even Shikaku had to admit his heart melted a little. The kid was way too cute to be Fugaku’s son.

“Thank you so much, Itachi-chan.” Kushina smiled down at the boy she was holding. “No pressure though. You’ve already got little Sasuke-chan to help look after, after all.” And the weight of being the Uchiha clan’s heir. Shikaku didn’t envy the poor boy; being the head of the Nara clan was exhausting enough and they didn’t even _do_ anything.

Mikoto came forward then, moving to stand at Kushina’s side. “Could you limit it to just the jōnin, Kushina-chan? And maybe the tokujō as well?”

Nodding thoughtfully, Shikaku elaborated before the Hokage had a chance to answer. “It’s a good idea, Mikoto-san. Even if they don’t like it, most of our current jōnin forces are professional enough to accept the information without protest. They all know you and Minato as well, so they will have more trust in what you say.” It also helped that most of them were scared shitless of the Habanero. They wouldn’t dare say a word against her son, for fear of incurring her wrath.

Kushina must have read it in his face, because she laughed lightly. “Okay then; the council, the ANBU, the jōnin, and the tokujō. An S-Rank secret to be kept from anybody outside of those ranks, _especially_ the civilians. They didn’t know about me, they don’t need to know about Naruto either.” She paused, looking down at Itachi once again. “Itachi-chan, I’m sorry to keep asking things of you, but you can’t tell anybody about anything we’ve said here, okay? I know you don’t quite get it, but it’s what we have to do to keep Naruto-chan safe.” Her violet eyes had dimmed a bit, and Shikaku could easily see that she was beating herself up for having this discussion in front of him. He wished she wouldn’t; there were two other experienced shinobi here who should also have known better.

“It’s okay, Kushina-bachan,” Itachi said, turning to gaze straight into Kushina’s eyes. “I won’t say anything. I’ll keep him safe.”

None of the adults present realized at that point just how seriously he meant those words.


	4. Jinchuuriki

Shimura Danzō hadn’t been able to douse his ire about the appointed Godaime Hokage one iota since the Daimyo had announced it. Every waking moment, he was haunted by flashes of flaming red hair and disdainful violet eyes. Disdain! That little brat had the nerve to look him in the face with such an expression, as though he were nothing more than the mud under her feet.

He seethed, sitting alone in his hidden Root headquarters. Uzumaki was but a child, inexperienced in politics and in running a village. She had no idea what she was doing, and Danzō had no doubt that there would be plenty of opportunities to show the Daimyo what a mistake he made. And if the fool continued to support her… Well.

It wouldn’t be too hard to clear the way for someone more appropriate.

* * *

 

Kushina’s first week as the Godaime Hokage was… hard. Not so much the work itself; that was boring and tiring, but not too hard (yet). No, it was her _emotions_ that were all over the place. She was still grieving the death of her husband, and sitting behind _his_ desk, in _his_ chair, hurt her heart more than she could ever have imagined. Not to mention all the funerals and such that were still going on.

Luckily, Mikoto was around more often than not, thanks to Kushina officially hiring the ex-jōnin as her personal assistant. The shitty council hadn’t been too pleased that an Uchiha had been given such a prestigious position (personally, Kushina didn’t see what was so prestigious about being a glorified errand-woman, but. Old people.), and nor had a lot of the civilians, to be quite honest. But Kushina didn’t give a shit. Mikoto was her best friend. The Uchiha Clan, arrogant and disgruntled though they were, were still a part of Konoha, one of their founding clans, and Kushina trusted them.

More importantly, _Minato_ had trusted them.

And so Kushina had her way, Mikoto got a new job, and the Hokage Tower became a partial day-care for two infants, because Kushina was definitely not leaving Naruto with some _nanny_ (she was perfectly capable of raising a baby and running a village at the same time, _thank you very much you old fucks_ ). Sasuke came along too, because why not. Naruto needed a friend, and Mikoto didn’t have to separate from her baby. Everybody won.

“Excuse me, Godaime-sama? The advisory council have arrived, shall I let them in?”

Kushina’s sweet little secretary, a kunoichi fresh out of the ANBU, poked her head in inquiringly. The redhead was tempted to tell her no, but a reproving glance from Mikoto made her roll her eyes and call out an impatient “Yeah, whatever, send ‘em in.” She supposed it was only good manners, when she had been the one to summon them in the first place.

Once the three dinosaurs had filed in and lined up in front of her desk, faces disapproving and expectant, Kushina blew out a gusty breath. She had already temporarily dismissed her ANBU guards, so all she could do now was continue. “I’m sure the three of you have other things you’d rather be doing, but I did actually call you here for a reason.”

Homura frowned. “We never thought otherwise, Godaime.”

Kushina could clearly see the ‘speak for yourself’ expression on Danzō’s crabby old face, but decided that this probably wasn’t the time to say something. Instead, she sighed. “I really considered not telling you three what I’m about to tell you, ‘ttebane. I thought about keeping it a secret from everybody. But it’s important, so here we are.” She looked intently into each of their faces, hoping to impress upon them how seriously she was taking this.

If she was being one hundred per-cent honest, Kushina wasn’t sure she had made the right call. These three were old school, had lived through both of the Shinobi World Wars, and they had the mind-set to prove it. They wanted Konoha to be the strongest, to stand at the top, where nobody could ever touch them. And they wouldn’t hesitate to use her baby boy as a human weapon in order to do that. If she let them.

She _wouldn’t_ let them.

If the council knew that Naruto was a jinchūriki, they would protect his life from outside threats, as an important asset to the village (and as a weapon that must be kept out of the other village’s hands). But it would be up to Kushina to protect the _quality_ of Naruto’s life, from inside threats, and people who would seek to use him. So, she would be keeping an especially close eye on Homura and Koharu, and an extra _extra_ close eye on Danzō.

“What is it, Godaime?” Koharu asked, looking unusually concerned. Kushina wasn’t sure whether to take that as a good sign or not.

“It’s about the Kyūbi.” She said, watching each of them sit instantly at attention. “I know everybody assumed that Minato and Sandaime-sama managed to disperse it before they died, yes?” As chakra constructs, none of the bijū could be _killed_.

The three of them nodded. “Are we to understand, then, that that is not what actually happened?” Homura asked. Beside him, Danzō’s one eye gleamed unsettlingly.

No going back now. “No,” Kushina said slowly, deliberately. “It isn’t. Minato had been working on a new seal before he died, one that could contain such a massive amount of power, while being even tighter than mine. If the Kyūbi were to get free, or if I were to die, the next container wouldn’t have had my chakra chains, or even the Uzumaki vitality that helped Mito-sama and myself to hold it. The seal was nowhere near perfected when I went into labour – the price was far too high – but there wasn’t much of a choice. Neither Minato or Sandaime-sama hesitated to do what needed to be done, and their sacrifice powered the seal that saved us.” She paused, watching the realisation dawn on the three faces before her.

“There is a jinchūriki.” Danzō spoke with certainty. “Konoha still has possession of the Kyūbi.”

“Who is it?” Koharu inquired, curiosity lining her wrinkled visage. “They obviously didn’t reseal it into you, Godaime, if they used Minato’s imperfect seal.”

Although she had been the one to first use the term, Kushina couldn’t help but feel a flash of aggravation. Minato’s seal _worked_ perfectly. It was just the sacrifice part he had been working on.

She stood up, smiling gently into Naruto’s sleeping face as she picked him up out of his crib. “It’s him.” She kept her eyes on her baby. “The new jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko is my son.”

In the silence that followed, Kushina lifted her gaze, pinning Danzō, and the greed he was unable to hide, with the most challenging glare she could muster. “And you’re not touching him. My baby, my village, my rules.”

* * *

 

Watching Kushina stare the Advisory Council down filled Mikoto with a fierce kind of pride. Not a lot of people would have had the courage to be so blatant, but Mikoto thought it was a good move on Kushina’s part. She didn’t have to worry about alienating Shimura Danzō, being that they had never been on good terms in the first place. Asserting herself from the start would only piss him off, but neither Kushina or Mikoto were concerned about that. If it pushed him into acting against her, it would be everything Kushina needed to be rid of him for good. They would have to be vigilant, to stay on guard against the old bastard, but Kushina was fully prepared to keep herself and her son safe, and Mikoto had absolute faith in her.

The meeting didn’t last much longer after that. Danzō sat there fuming in silence while Koharu and Homura asked their questions, and then was the first to stalk out of the room like an offended cat. Kushina poked her tongue out at his retreating back in a display of extreme maturity.

Mikoto smiled. “That went as well as could be expected, don’t you think, Kushina-chan?”

“Bleh.” Kushina kissed Naruto’s little forehead and placed him back in his crib, before throwing herself heavily into her seat. “I hated that. My poor baby, starting his life under such a heavy weight. I wish I could take the damn thing back from him.”

The redhead had ranted about the unfairness of the situation to Mikoto earlier in the week; as far as she understood, with Kushina being so weak from childbirth and the extraction, resealing the Kyūbi back into her definitely would have cost her life, as well as Minato and the Sandaime’s. Choosing to leave Naruto with at least one parent, Minato had turned his new-born son into a jinchūriki instead. Trying to extract the Kyūbi from an infant who had held it from literally day one, when Minato’s seal allowed for the monster’s chakra to leak into Naruto’s own undeveloped coils, would kill him instantly. No matter how much Kushina longed to take her old burden back on and release her son, it could never happen.

The Hokage sighed and slapped herself on the cheeks.

“Wha-!” Startled, Mikoto jumped closer, about to ask what on earth she was doing – but. Kushina was grinning at her, cheeks red and eyes shining with fierce determination. “What’s done is done, Miko-chan. We can’t do anything about what happened that night, but we can do something about what’s to come. No more dwelling – we’ve got shit to do.”

Mikoto grinned back, sure that her eyes had been lit with the same fire as her best friend’s. Kushina was right; they couldn’t change what had already transpired. All they could do was move on, fighting to make the best of what they had been given. Pride, and something like certainty filled Mikoto from head to toe. She would follow this woman anywhere. As much experience as Sarutobi had had, as much as she had respected Minato; this woman right here, Uzumaki Kushina, was the only person that Uchiha Mikoto could truly call _her_ Hokage.

It was humbling, in a way, finding your cause. Mikoto would never forget that moment for as long as she lived, insignificant though it was in the grand scheme of things. For the village, for their children – the two of them would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

* * *

 

Kushina had been staring into her ANBU Commander’s pale blue eyes for going on twelve minutes now. This was the first time she had ever seen the man with his mask off – the first time either of them had _had_ the time for a face to face, one on one meeting.

He was unassuming in appearance; slightly spiky light brown hair, average height, and a not particularly striking face. The only thing that stood out were his eyes, such a pale shade of blue that Kushina had initially wondered if they were coloured at all. Neither of them had said a word beyond “Good evening, Hokage-sama”, as Kushina had stepped into his personal space the moment the mask left his face. He hadn’t done a thing to question her actions, simply returning her gaze with his own steady one, expression absolutely neutral.

Giving herself another moment to make certain, Kushina finally smiled, breaking their eye contact to return to her chair. “I like you,” she informed the Commander. “Sit down, we need to talk.”

He didn’t smile, but his pale eyes warmed a little. “Yes, Hokage-sama.” He sat opposite her, expectant.

“First of all, what’s your name?”

He did smile then, just a small thing turning up the corners of his mouth. “I am Maki Riku, Hokage-sama. My designation, as you can see by my mask, is Ryū. It’s nice to officially meet you.”

She grinned back. “Nice to meet you! Am I allowed to call you by name, or are you Ryū-san?”

“It is up to you, Hokage-sama. Although I would request that you only call me by name when we have meetings like this. As of this moment, you are the only person who knows my identity.” His expression was serious again, and Kushina nodded solemnly in agreement.

“I thought as much, but I just wanted to ask, dattebane. And now on to business.” She leaned forward, fingers forming a steeple in front of her. “I am assuming here, but you were aware of my former status, right?”

Riku inclined his head. “I was. Sarutobi-sama informed me the day I became ANBU Commander.”

Kushina had suspected as much. Minato hadn’t said anything when he’d had the hat, but it was just common sense. She knew that Nara Shikaku knew, as the Jōnin Commander, but she hadn’t had any extended personal contact with the ANBU in general, so she couldn’t ascertain what any of them knew. The Commander was fairly obvious, but other than him, she wasn’t sure.

“That makes this a little easier, then.” She paused, grey-violet locking with blue once again. “Konohagakure still has a jinchūriki, Riku-san. Minato and Sarutobi-sama sacrificed their lives sealing the Kyūbi no Yōko into my son.”

There was no outward reaction but for the slight widening of his eyes. There was a beat of silence before- “Not even a month in this world, and little man is already a hero, huh?”

Kushina wanted to smile at the dropping of the formalities, but she was a little busy trying to see through the damn water that had somehow collected in her eyes. She blinked, sending the build-up cascading down her cheeks, and caught the look of regard that Riku was giving the crib next to her desk. More water accumulated, _somehow_ , which she dashed away, beaming at the man in front of her. With such a simple sentence, he had solidified the confidence that she hadn’t even been aware was wavering.

Konoha was her home, was her boy’s home. He would be accepted by her people, just as she had been when she was nothing but the loudmouth foreigner from Uzushio. Kushina would accept nothing less.


	5. Hime

A month passed before anything else of note happened.

Informing the ANBU, jōnin, and tokujō forces hadn't actually been that dramatic, Kushina remembered ruefully. She had been so prepared too, to get fired up in defence of her child and set those bloody ninja's minds straight – and then she hadn't even needed to.

Well, a lot of them hadn't even known the term 'jinchūriki' in the first place. Her lecture had ended up being more educational than anything, a fact that Mikoto had taken unnecessary delight in. The shinobi had, bafflingly, been more interested in the fact that Kushina and Minato had not only been married, but that they'd had a son. The giant demon fox in said son's gut, while concerning, didn't warrant quite the same level of attention.

(Kushina would never figure it out, but the expression on her face each time she made the announcement practically  _dared_ anybody to tell her they had a problem with her son. And even aside from the fearsome reputation of Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, the shinobi of her village  _trusted_  her. They had trusted  _Minato_. Between her previous experience and his sealing prowess; any kid of theirs would be more than a match for the Kyūbi, they were sure.)

So Kushina spent a good four weeks doing paperwork, attending the last of the funerals, doing more paperwork, getting  _Mikoto_ to do her paperwork – and searching for Tsunade.

The last had finally paid off.

"She's definitely in Hi no Kuni, then?" The redhead asked, leaning forward eagerly. "She's still around?"

Karasu, the ANBU reporting to her, inclined their head. "Yes, Hokage-sama. Tsunade-sama is currently taking part in a gambling tournament in the Capital. Shizune is with her."

Whooping loudly, Kushina leaped up and grabbed Karasu's gloved hands. "Thank god! She didn't see you, right?" She didn't want the woman to make a break for it, after all.

"Not to my knowledge, Hokage-sama. I did ensure to make it look as though I was only passing through on a mission though, just in case."

Kushina nodded approvingly and re-seated herself. "Good job. Thanks for your hard work, Karasu-taichō. You may return to headquarters."

As the ANBU captain was disappearing out the window, Mikoto returned through the door, bearing another armload of paper. "Who was that, Kushina-chan?" She asked, depositing her armful on the redhead's desk. Kushina eyed it resentfully.

"ANBU," she replied absently, reaching for the page at the top of the stack. "They found Tsunade-hime."

"Oh?" Mikoto scooped Sasuke out of his crib next to Naruto's and gave Kushina a curious look. "What are you going to do?"

The grin that split Kushina's face in response to her question told Mikoto that whatever her friend's plan was – trouble would follow.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Ahaha! It's non-negotiable, I'm afraid. I'm going after Tsunade-hime, and Miko-chan is in co-charge while I'm gone." A pause. "With Shikaku-san. Mostly Shikaku-san."

Kushina once more had the Advisory Council in her office, lined up and looking displeased, as usual. While she didn't trust any of them are far as she could throw them, she could acknowledge that being old had its perks; they knew how shit worked. So Kushina was temporarily allowing them to keep their AC title (to be revised when she got more used to her duties as Hokage).

"I really must insist that you reconsider, Godaime. Now is not the time for our Hokage to be leaving the village on a wild goose chase." Koharu said, tone reprimanding.

Hotaru nodded. "Not to mention the danger to yourself. Konohagakure has already lost two Hokages - we cannot afford to lose another so quickly."

"Nice to see you have so much faith in me." Kushina muttered petulantly, although she knew that they were only speaking sense. It was somewhat irresponsible for her to be leaving the village during such a vulnerable time. Kushina and Konoha both had some pretty powerful enemies; the Elders probably thought she was taking an unnecessary risk.

However. Despite understanding their concerns, Kushina was still intent on following through with her plan. Senju Tsunade was one of the most stubborn women she had ever met in her life. Kushina liked to think that she was equally as stubborn; thus, she was the person with the best chance of convincing the Slug Sannin to not only return to Konoha, but to  _stay_.

It was so incredibly important to Kushina that Tsunade come back to the village. She was  _the_ strongest kunoichi Konoha had ever had, as well as the greatest medic alive (probably). Even if, god forbid, Kushina failed at convincing her to return permanently, establishing this contact as the Godaime Hokage was a crucial step. This was one thing that she wouldn't ever give up on; she would continue to harass Tsunade until one of them kicked the damn bucket.

The presence of the female Sannin would do so much good for Konoha. Kushina was determined to do this for her people.

For once taking the time to completely, earnestly explain herself to the council dinosaurs, Kushina could see them warring with themselves. They agreed with her reasoning (possibly for the first time ever), but they still had their original concerns.

Kushina steepled her fingers on her desk in front of her. "Look," she said, tone serious. "I know it's risky. But I really believe that bringing Tsunade-hime back is worth that risk. I won't do anything unnecessary. I won't be alone. And I'll come back to the village as soon as possible. I just need to be the one to make this first step."

* * *

In the end, Kushina got her way.

She left not two hours after she managed to convince the council. Standing at the village gate, with her ANBU guard plus one waiting patiently, Kushina said goodbye to her son for the first time. It made her heart heavy, that she was leaving him so soon, but Kushina knew that it had to be done. She pressed a kiss onto Naruto's forehead and passed him over to Mikoto.

"I love you, baby." She whispered, stroking his little blond crown one more time.

Mikoto smiled. "I'll look after him, Kushina-chan. You just worry about bringing Tsunade-sama home."

Kushina nodded firmly. "I will, dattebane." And then she grinned. "Have fun being in charge of the village while I'm gone, Miko-chan."

She winked, turning around and leaping for the trees, Mikoto's amused shouts echoing behind her.

"Co-charge, Kushina-chan!  _Co-charge!_ "

* * *

Running through the gigantic trees of Hi no Kuni was always exhilarating for Kushina. Jumping from branch to branch, ducking and dodging and leaping at full speed; it was the type of fun that would always be unmatched.

Of course, she thought wryly as she moved, she didn't know when the next time she would be able to leave the village would be. So she savoured the feeling, putting her all into every movement and trying to commit the moment to memory.

"Are you having fun, Kushina-nee-sama?"

The dry question came from behind her. Kushina laughed, throwing a glance back at Kakashi, who was loping along, watching her with a fond crinkle around his eye that told her he was smiling.

"I am, 'Kashi-kun." She admitted easily. "I haven't been outside of Konoha in months. It's nice to stretch my legs a bit."

The teenager put on a burst of speed, moving so that he was running along beside her. "Do you have a plan for bringing Tsunade-sama back?" He asked, blinking at her inquisitively.

"Not at all!"

Kakashi almost fell out of his tree.

Then he smiled, shaking his head. "Do you think it'll come to a fight?" He had a lot of faith in Kushina's fighting prowess – she had been more than a match for Minato-sensei, after all. But Senju Tsunade was a legend. It was even in the nickname she shared with her teammates: the Densetsu no Sannin. Battling her would be tough.

"I really hope not, 'Kashi-kun. Tsunade-hime is primarily a taijutsu fighter, and her physical strength is no joke. I'm strong – I became Hokage, for god's sake! But I would rather not test myself against one of Konoha's finest. Not over this." There was a new solemnity in Kushina's grey-violet eyes that hadn't been there before the Kyūbi attack.

"Not over this," Kakashi repeated. "But in other circumstances?"

Bouncing quickly back to her usual self, Kushina flashed a grin at him. "Hell yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because she could kill you?"

"Ha! Like that's ever stopped me before, dattebane!"

* * *

Once they reached the capital, Kushina had her ANBU guard spread out a little more. She didn't want Tsunade to see them as an attempt at a show of force. They were there to protect their Hokage, and that was all.

Only Kakashi stayed by her side as she wandered around, poking her head into all the bars and gambling dens that they passed. Searching for Tsunade always took longer than for anybody else; the last Senju had impossible chakra control, and only the best of the best sensors could find her that way.

They finally struck gold in the early evening. Kushina, although technically on a (very important) mission, had actually had a pretty good day, traipsing around with Kakashi. They'd stopped for lunch, where Kushina treated him and her ANBU guards to barbeque. They had tried to protest, but Kushina was a good boss, goddammit!

Anyway, it was almost dark when Kakashi nudged her, indicating the pale blonde head in the back corner of a particularly sleazy bar. Kushina grinned, ruffling his hair, which he endured with a fond eye-roll.

"Well done, kid." She said, walking right on in and sliding into the opposite side of Tsunade's booth. Kakashi hesitantly followed. "Hello, Tsunade-hime, Shizune-chan!"

Deep brown eyes narrowed at her. The teenage girl sitting next to the Sannin gaped, gaze switching between the two Konoha-nin. Kushina beamed innocently back.

"Che." Tsunade scoffed, tossing back her remaining sake. "What do you want, Kushina?"

Kushina sighed, leaning her elbows on the table, hands clasped under her chin. "I assume you already got the news?"

The older woman nodded sharply. "Jiraiya found me before he left the country." She paused, and her face softened minutely. "I'm sorry about your husband."

"Thank you." Kushina pushed down the wave of grief that threatened to swamp her whenever Minato was mentioned. "I'm sorry about your sensei."

"Sensei was old. He knew exactly what he was getting into when he went up against that thing." Tsunade poured herself another cup of sake. "I'm more surprised that you would accept that cursed position after what happened to them."

Despite her casual words, Kushina saw the way that Shizune had stiffened, stopping herself from leaning comfortingly against her master. Old Sarutobi may have been, but he was an important pillar of strength and support, to the village as a whole, but particularly to his three students. Orochimaru had even stopped being a creepy weirdo (temporarily, Kushina was sure).

"I don't believe it's cursed, Tsunade-hime," was all she said though. "I believe that Konohagakure has been blessed with four leaders who were willing to lay down their lives for the people who lived in her walls. And I believe that anybody who has truly dreamed who wearing that stupid hat were special blessings, both to the village and to those around them personally. They were overflowing with the Will of Fire, and Konoha was lucky to have them join her ranks."

She paused, watching Tsunade's face. In the past, the woman had not taken kindly at all to people bringing up her deceased lover and brother. Indirect as Kushina had been, she knew she was still walking a fine line.

When Tsunade merely continued to stare at her, Kushina went on. "Even though I'm the Godaime, I'm not only inheriting the dreams, wishes, and ambitions of the four who came before me. I've been entrusted with the hope of every single person who has ever loved Konohagakure. And I intend to fulfil those wishes. I know the hazards, 'ttebane. But being a shinobi is a danger that I chose. Being the Yondaime's wife was a danger that I chose. And now, being Hokage – I chose this too."

Kushina clenched her fists. "But I also have a son. A baby boy, who still has a long life of choices left to make, and I want to be there to see that. He didn't choose to be born. He didn't choose to be the son of two Hokages. So I have to live, and keep living, so that Naruto will be protected until he reaches an age where he can make his own decisions. No stupid curse is going to take that away from him."

* * *

Staring into grey-violet eyes burning with righteous fire, Senju Tsunade felt an old well of hurt rise up. Gods but that look was so familiar.

"You know I'm haemophobic, right?" She asked abruptly.

At her side, Shizune stiffened. A wave of fondness rushed through Tsunade's veins. The kid was always so sensitive to any perceived slight towards her master – even if said master was the one to say it.

Across the booth, Kushina tilted her head, the fire in her eyes dampening. "I know, 'ttebane. You're still the greatest medic to ever live, though."

Tsunade's mouth quirked up at the corners. "Flatterer. Is that why you personally came to drag me back?"

The redhead laughed, cupping her chin in one hand. "I didn't come to drag you, Tsunade-hime. I just came to ask, and remind you that you still have a home with us."

"And then harass me without end for the rest of my life, should I refuse?"

"Of course," Kushina said it without shame. "I won't ever give up on you, Hime."

Kushina said it as a title and Jiraiya had always used it as a nickname, but the sound of it set off a flood of memories from years long since passed: missions and lazy days alike from her time as a genin, back when she and her teammates were naught but precocious little brats. Laughing with Sensei and Orochimaru while Jiraiya ranted and flailed foolishly. Grinning proudly when the three of them were promoted to chūnin at the same time and Sarutobi-sensei took them out for dinner to celebrate. Watching her teammates indulge Nawaki's requests for help with his tai and ninjutsu-

Tsunade withheld a sob, remembering how excited her baby brother had been. She had felt such love for Jiraiya and Orochimaru then.

"Alright, Kushina," Tsunade said steadily, holding tight to the image of Nawaki's beaming face. "I'll come back if you can do one thing for me."

Her three booth-mates goggled. Tsunade didn't even have to look to know that Shizune's mouth had dropped open completely. The silver-haired kid who had accompanied Kushina was looking at her with his one grey eye comically wide.

And Kushina…

Kushina's eyes were blazing again, determination writ across every inch of her face. "Name it, Tsunade-hime. Name it and I'll do it."

Slowly, achingly slowly, Tsunade brought one hand up to her neck, lifting the simple green crystal that hung there. "We are going to fight. And if you can get your hands on this – then I will return to Konoha. Permanently."


End file.
